Dusk while Dawn
by disfigured-dream
Summary: Mild shounen-ai. Rambly and reflective. one-shot.


**Author's note** : I'm not sure if I got the name of the piece right. It's supposed to be the same one as the Grade Seven examination piece last year, Moderato. Sorry. Double-check for me if you can, ok?

_Dedicated to pinksnow, the most awesome Oshi-Ato author._

Sometimes time is not on your side. When everything seems against you, and you don't know how to handle it, what do you do?

There was a time when such a decision came to him.

He made the choice, with no regrets.

Because love is caring for the other much more than you ever will yourself.

A world apart of difference. How had they come together?

Maybe it started from the time he had heard him playing in the music room.

The sonata in E minor. The notes flowed easily, smoothly, sweetly, heartbreakingly…

_beautiful…_

The music was beautiful. And then, the piece came to an end. Atobe Keigo looked up. A soft smile on his face. I would come to miss that smile, Atobe did not show it very often.

He seemed relaxed, serene. He inclined his head towards my violin case, and I understood.

The first notes of the sonata began once more. This time, I accompanied it by strong strokes of my violin. I was never particularly fond of that piece, but as my notes melted into his, and his to mine, it seemed like the melody thundering around our ears was one of the sweetest songs I had ever heard.

It was perfect. By the 21st bar, the music grew impeccably sweet. Tears sprang to my eyes, but I continued playing dodgedly, at a strong forte.

_When a duet is playing, it merges the feelings and souls of two musicians._

As the last notes died away, I felt a flash of an unfamiliar feeling.

Shyness?

That day, I discovered he was in the Hyotei Tennis Club.

I had never touched tennis before, but I found myself signing on the registration forms…

Perhaps, I held a secret hope… That I would play with Atobe.

I found I had a natural talent – and I worked hard to perfect it. I then requested to be placed in doubles, holding a secret wish… that I would be paired with _him._

I was disappointed, but not surprised, when I was paired with Gakuto. After all, such a one as Atobe must shine alone.

And so, I continued playing doubles with Gakuto.

Gakuto's a good kid. But I could never feel for him the way he does for me. That was when I decided to break off our doubles partnership.

The look of betrayal in his eyes is something that continues to haunt my dreams.

I still felt an unnatural affection for Atobe. After a while… He began to reciprocate my feelings.

But high school is but a dream.

It passed too quickly, and it was time for Atobe to take his place at the helm of the companies.

He was unwilling to break it off, yet we both knew it had to be done.

He was Atobe Keigo. A bright future before him, and I would not tie him down.

When reality comes into perspective, personal emotions must give way. Society dictated life, controlled human emotions.

We are no exception.

So when the time had come to make a choice.

I, Oshitari Yuushi, chose to let him go.

To reveal his talent to the world, and shine. The brightest star in the cloudy night.

_Because he was different. I was the dusk, while he was the dawn._

_Yet for so brief a time, dusk existed while the dawn._

Ten years have passed.

He's now on the cover of every magazine… And he's settled down with a pretty girl. Two kids.

I stay the way I have always been.

To remain forever.

_Alone._

When twilight fades slowly.

_Dusk returns surely_

_Yet it lingers softly_

_A secret wish unfulfilled._

_Opposites, they never meet._

_No matter how long, each other they seek._

_And now, Dusk seeks a rendezvous,_

_Hence its fate is thereby sealed._

_Dusk seeks Dawn. So near, yet so far._

_Both keep company with infinite stars._

_Then in silence none will mar_

_The sorrow of souls separated._

_When Dusk lingers a little too long_

_It spends a little time with Dawn._

_A smile, a kiss, a heartfelt sigh,_

_As Dawn returns back to the sky._

_Farewell, and goodbye._


End file.
